Recueil de textes
by teellerkaffe
Summary: Ça m'arrive des fois de me poser devant mon ordi ou tout simplement devant une feuille et d'écrire tout ce qui me passe par la tête.
1. Un dimanche matin

**Je pose ça là parce que je ne sais pas trop où le faire et qu'une âme perdue m'a convaincue en quelques mots de ne pas le supprimer. Il n'était pas du tout sur la liste d'os que je voulais écrire mais le voilà quand même, alors bonne lecture à ceux d'entre vous qui passeront par là :)**

* * *

J'ai envie qu'on soit un dimanche matin.

J'ai envie qu'on soit un dimanche matin et que je me réveille dans mon lit. J'ai envie de devoir péniblement ouvrir les yeux parce que la brise matinale trop fraîche mêlée aux timides rayons du soleil qui traversent ma fenêtre et s'évanouissent sur ma peau ne m'en donnent pas le choix. J'ai envie de sentir mon ventre gargouiller et de me dire « putain, j'adore les petits dej' ». Et j'ai envie de me réjouir en me disant que cette journée est belle.

Je veux juste ressentir quelque chose. J'ai besoin d'avoir mal, d'avoir peur, de rire à pleins poumons et d'avancer un peu plus loin chaque jour, un pas après l'autre, jusqu'à trouver la sortie du néant dans lequel je me suis perdu.

Je veux avoir mal en appuyant sur un bleu enlaidissant mon bras, je veux sentir le stress s'emparer progressivement de chacun de mes membres au fur et à mesure que j'avance vers la salle d'examen, je veux qu'une boule se forme dans mon estomac et le torture doucement alors que je parle avec lui. Je veux ressentir quelque chose, une émotion, une sensation, un sentiment, n'importe lequel. Je veux vivre.

Mais je suis mort, alors je ferme les yeux en me replongeant sous la couverture chaque dimanche matin.

* * *

 **Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ce texte, ni s'il y en aura d'autres de ce style, alors vous seriez des anges si vous pouviez m'éclairer de votre sainte lumière en me laissant une divine review. :3**


	2. C'est drôle quand on y pense

**Merci pour vos reviews sur "Un dimanche matin", vous êtes des anges :) et désolée pour cette absence beaucoup trop longue. Bref, il est 2h30 du matin et je vous laisse ce truc-là ici.**

* * *

C'est drôle quand on y pense.

Je porte un masque. J'ai toujours été le clown de service un peu, celui qui fait rire les gens, celui qui est toujours de bonne humeur.

« Comment ça ? Mal dans ta peau, _toi_? Tu rigoles ? »

Oui, je ris jaune. Mais je porte un masque, alors personne ne le voit.

J'aime bien être là pour mon entourage, être celui qui réconforte ses quelques amis et garder le sourire pour qu'on n'y voit que du feu. D'ailleurs, les gens qui ne me connaissent pas me prennent souvent pour un crétin. Je fais des grands gestes, je suis bruyant et quand j'aime quelque chose, je l'aime avec passion, hargne et obstination. Mais je suis comme ça, qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? J'ai toujours été dans l'excès.

Alors quand je dis que je vais pas bien, ça surprend. On va peut-être me faire un câlin, me demander pourquoi je suis triste et passer autre chose. Du coup, je remets mon masque et je passe moi aussi à autre chose.

On s'imagine difficilement que je puisse souffrir. Mais si je parle aussi fort, c'est juste pour faire taire mes démons. J'essaye d'avoir un caractère plus imposant qu'eux pour pouvoir les écraser.

Et puis il y a ce moment où je rentre chez moi. Où je revois ces visages familiers, ces pièces familières. Alors je me sens vide, malheureux, rongé par mes pensées nocives. Au moins, au lycée, j'arrivais à faire comme si ce vide sidéral n'existait pas.

Le problème c'est que je me sens seul, je crois. J'ose pas parler de moi, de qui je suis, de ce que j'ai vu et entendu. J'ai peur que ça fasse fuir les gens. Pendant des années, je me suis senti sale, exclu, utilisé. Si je raconte mes problèmes d'antisocial à quelqu'un, cette personne va fuir, non ?

Je peux pas en parler à mes parents. Ils me croiront jamais. Ils me diront d'aller me trouver des amis. Je peux pas parler à mon entourage. Ils seront dégoûtés, offusqués. Alors je fais quoi ?

Je mets ce foutu masque et j'avance, bordel. Seulement voilà, j'ai l'impression de ramper. Chaque pas devient de plus en plus difficile, je me démotive, je n'ai plus aucun but.

Certains attendent la prochaine saison de leur série préférée. D'autres attendent les vacances pour revoir leur petit-copain ou petite-copine vivant à l'autre bout du pays. D'autres encore attendent patiemment les résultats leurs examens, la sortie d'un film, la naissance d'un gosse ou quelconque événement de la vie.

Mais plus rien ne me fait palpiter. Je me sens juste seul. Je n'attends rien ni personne. Je me dis parfois, trop souvent, que la fin de mes jours me parait encore trop lointaine.

Pourtant je ris. C'est drôle, non ? On me voit comme cette personne forte, qui n'a aucun soucis, où tout va bien dans sa petite vie de personne lambda un peu trop extravertie. Mais je me tue moi-même. Je me hais. Je hais ma timidité, je hais mes bégaiements, je hais ce putain de masque.

A cause de lui, je ne pas le droit d'être triste, de souffrir, d'avoir peur. Je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer, parce que ce n'est pas l'image de moi que les gens veulent avoir.

Et c'est drôle quand on y pense. Je parais si fort, mais je suis rouillé.


End file.
